Nada será como antes
by angelofmontgomery
Summary: ZANESSA/ONESHOT. La relacion de Zac y Nessa hace mucho tiempo que no es igual, pero si confiesan lo que los separa, puede cambiar para siempre. Horrible summary, pero lean y dejen reviews! Pronto sera traducida al ingles .


Hola

**Hola! Bueno, hace unos días publique 'I was thinking on everytime', y creo que, a juzgar por los pocos reviews que ha tenido (digamos que ninguno) no le fue tan bien, aunque a mis compañeras de curso les gusto, y en mi fotolog también les encanto. **

**Pero, como sea, ahora voy a mostrarles un nuevo fan fic llamado ****Nada será como antes****, lo termine de escribir anoche, a las 01:35 de la madrugada, créanlo, mis ojos se estaban cerrando de a poco, pero con ayuda de mi MP4 y la canción "It takes two" del soundtrack de Hairspray, mas específicamente, cantada por Zac Efron, hicieron que sobreviviera esa odisea de sueño.**

**Así que, sin mas que decir, les pido que lo lean siquiera, y que me dejen sus reviews, para saber si quedo bien, o es muy rebuscado; Esa fue mi opinión propia al darle la primera leída, pero no importa. Que lo disfruten, adiós. **

Nada será como antes

Ambos se sentían distanciados hace un par de meses, la relación entre ellos no era la misma y lo sabían, sabían también aparentarlo en frente de sus amigos, pero afrontarlo, no, era tema difícil. Su apartamento se llenaba de visitas cada fin de semana; En la sala de estar cuando los demás estaban ahí, no habían mas que risas, bailes y tonterías, pero la cosa cambiaba cuando se encontraban solos. Cualquier desconocido pensaría que no estaban prometidos, pero ellos no entendían que había afectado esa secuencia de hechos maravillosos antes de hacer ese viaje… Bueno, quizás un poco. Se amaban infinitamente, pero aun así se preguntaban ¿Por qué esa duda habría construido el muro que los separaba? 

Flash Back 

"_Ya no quiero salir con el… se ha vuelto un arrogante estupido que a penas reconozco" Refunfuñaba la morena mientras daba golpes bruscos en su cama, cubierta por un plumón verde agua. Pero parecía no pensar al decir tan fuertes palabras en contra de el único hombre que ella había amado. _

_Su rubia amiga abrió sus ojos de un tamaño inhumano, por decirlo menos y se acerco a Vanessa lo suficiente para que pareciera que no escuchaba bien. "¿Qué diablos dices, Hudgens?" _

"_Ya lo dije, y no necesito repetirlo porque… porque…" Su respiración se volvió agitada, y eso la hizo darse cuenta de que estaba nerviosa de verdad. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a contestar eso? _

"… _Porque no es verdad." Interrumpió de forma entrometida "Ni siquiera imagines que repites eso o me veré obligada a usar mi Sidekick 3 de forma chismosa." _

_Una mirada de enojo y sorpresa se apareció en la cara de V, al mismo tiempo que Ash se reía por su ingenioso comentario, se daba cuenta de la expresión de su amiga, y paraba de hacerlo._

"_Voy a terminar con Zachary." Golpeó una palma en su pierna derecha y se levanto decidida., "Lo haré, lo haré, lo haré. Es mas, lo haré esta noche ¡Esta noche!" _

"_V, ¿No tienes respeto por la vida social de Zac acaso? Hoy te llevara al Chez Nouz, el mejor restorán de California, traducción, todas las personas importantes estarán presentes cuando le digas que se acabo." _

"_¿Y que?" Pregunto mientras gesticulaba con sus manos en forma de pregunta. "Que nos vean todo lo que quieran, ¿De acuerdo?" _

Fin del Flash Back 

01:30 am., Chicago. Zac y Vanessa se hallaban acostados en su cama americana de dos plazas, el viento helado de esa noche invernal entraba por le ventana medio abierta. Mas ninguno de los dos estaba dormido, no era por las luces intermitentes de esa ciudad que los tenia atados, ni por los casi ininteligibles sonidos animales, pero que en ese lado de la manzana mantenían despierto a cualquiera, eran esos recuerdos del viaje que hicieron con sus amigos. Esa noche en el restorán francés, Zac le había propuesto matrimonio a su novia, y ella, olvido todo lo discutido en su habitación de hotel anteriormente, y acepto. Pero no sabia que el lo había sospechado desde antes, ni que había escuchado su conversación con Ash.

Flash Back 

_Escondiendo sus lagrimas en las manos que tapaban su cara cariñosamente, las de Ash. "No quiero perderla… no quiero." _

"_Cariño, ella jamás cortara contigo." Dijo una compadecida Ashley._

"_No me ama, lo se, no me ama." Decía firmemente, y poco a poco se iba convenciendo de ello. "Hace varias semanas que ya no me besa como antes" Y sus lagrimas inundaban las blancas manos de la rubia. "¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes, Ash?" _

"_Todo cambia, Zac, así es la vida." Respiro profundamente, no creyendo que hubiera podido decir algo así. _

_Levanto su cabeza, seguido por su cuerpo y comenzó a vagar por la habitación con pasos rápidos y nerviosos. "Ella y yo teníamos que durar para siempre ¡así tenia que ser! ¡Yo creí que estábamos destinados a estar juntos!" Exclamo exasperado, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar._

Fin del Flash Back 

- Tengo algo que decirte, Zac. - Susurro la pelinegra interrumpiendo el casi tétrico silencio de la noche. 

- C-creí que dormías - Dijo y se dio cuenta de que esa frase no tenia sentido, pero luego sintió ese sonido extraño que hacia Vanessa cada vez que le costaba decir algo. - Bien… te escucho.- 

Respiro grandiosamente, tomo la calida mano de Zac, y él capto el mensaje, ella quería que se volteara. Si, su convivencia era tan pobre que apenas dormían cara a cara. - Yo… cuando… amm… quiste romper contigo mientras estábamos en California. - Dijo finalmente. 

- Oh, Ness… - susurro triste mientras acariciaba su cabello. - Lo se. 

- ¿Qué? - Fue la única pregunta coherente que le salio. 

- Lo se… por eso fue que te propuse matrimonio esa misma noche… - Su brazo superior se poso en la cintura de la morena, haciendo sentir a esta un súbito escalofrió. - Te amo y haría lo que fuera por no perderte.-

Vanessa corrió el brazo a un lado y le respondió cortante. - No fue la mejor decisión, ¿Sabes? - Y luego desvió la mirada realmente ofendida. - Por que yo tenia una razón para cortar contigo. - 

- Y, ¿Se podría saber cual es? - Pregunto el desafiante. 

- Que… que ya no te amo, Zac. - Al segundo después de haber dicho esto, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y quiso arrepentirse. - Lo lame… -

El mordió su labio inferior, casi pudo sentir crujir ese corazón suyo despedazándose. No entendía, no entendía que había dicho Vanessa, no podía entender, simplemente. había escuchado con perfecta claridad esas 5 palabras que tanto odiaba, pero no podía comprender el significado. - No lo lamentes. Yo lo hago. - 

Enterró su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul y luego pregunto. - ¿Por qué? - Este la sostuvo unos segundos en silencio, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para contestar de la mejor manera su pregunta.

- Porque fui yo el que no dedico el tiempo suficiente que un ser único y hermoso, como lo eres tú… necesita. - 

- No me hagas esto.- Dijo fingiendo una voz cansada. 

El rió de forma insonora y luego pregunto haciendo voz seria. - ¿'Esto'? - 

- Tratarme como una princesa. Sabes que eres a la única persona a la que le podría creer algo tan cursi.- 

- Porque es real - Afirmo dejadamente. - Pero ahora… ¿Qué mas da, si no sientes lo mismo? - 

- No lo se, ya no se lo que quiero, Zac. Mi corazón se ha quedado en silencio. - 

Zac tomo su rostro e hizo que sus frentes se juntaran, igual como en sus primeros años de noviazgo. - Yo… yo se que a veces parece que no me importaran tus reacciones, que en el lugar de eso fueran otras cosas a las que le pusiera atención… pero todo eso es porque no quiero aceptar lo que siento por ti… es decir, que soy un cobarde. - 

- Esto no es tu culpa.- Le reclamo ella, mientras se levantaba al baño de la habitación. 

Vanessa azoto la puerta con tanta fuerza que los otros dos apartamentos del edificio encendieron la luz para ver si algo como un 'acto delictual' estaba ocurriendo. Se miro en el espejo fijamente un par de segundos, sintió aun mas de ese viento helado que estaba en la habitación, ahora, por la ventana del baño y se dio un abrazo a si misma, pero no sabia por que. Tenia razón en lo que le había dicho a Zac, ya no tenia ninguna emoción, y su la tenia, no podía reconocerla. 

Luego de haberse refregado la cara unas cuantas veces, viendo varios defectos en los cuales no se había fijado, pero de cualquier forma no le importaban; Termino sentándose bruscamente en el cerámico del baño, abrió el inodoro y asomo la cabeza en el, como si quisiera vomitar. ¿Cómo fue que de un día a otro su manera de ver a Zachary cambio radicalmente? 

Zachary… 

Siete letras que la habían enamorado desde el día uno, aun no podía comprender… ¿Por qué le había dicho que no lo amaba cuando se daba cuenta de que sentía todo lo contrario? Pero ya no podía desmentirlo, él ya no se lo creería, porque ella sabia que el había sido herido.

Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, sabia lo que pensaba o como se sentía solamente al ver de reojo sus impresionantes ojos azul claro. Vanessa no tenia idea de que poseía ese talento de leer la mirada de la gente, hasta que el se apareció en su vida. Cuando sus ojos se veían totalmente turquesa y cubiertos por un pequeño brillo, estaba emocionado por algo, o, como decían algunos de sus amigos mas cercanos ella había bajado las escaleras. Pero cuando se tornaban de un color añil claro, no podía creer algo o no lo entendía, y esa había sido su reacción esa noche. 

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, obviamente, era Zac, su expresión era alterada, su mano derecha estaba en su cien y el gesticulaba con la misma unas mímicas extrañas. Pero Vanessa no sintió nada de lo que paso en ese momento, seguía en la misma posición que antes, casi sin parpadear. 

Un calor, se sintió en la oreja de la chica, era el de la voz de él, que se agachaba para tratar de llevársela de una vez por todas a dormir. - Hace mucho frío y es muy tarde para que sigas aquí.- 

- Me da exactamente lo mismo.- respondió firmemente.- quizás me quede aquí, además, ahora no haré nada que se compare a que mañana voy a buscar apartamento y me iré de aquí en cuanto lo encuentre. - 

- ¿Q-Quieres que yo me quede con este? - Preguntó tremendamente sorprendido Zac. 

- después de todo, tu lo compraste, ¿No? - Pregunto de vuelta.

El tomo fuertemente sus manos, la levanto del piso y puso las suyas en sus hombros, dirigiendo su helada mirada a la de ella. - Yo tampoco me quedare.- 

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! - Exclamo escandalizada, pero con voz algo débil.

- Porque tu estuviste aquí.- respondió sencillamente. 

La mirada de la morena se hizo bastante sarcástica y le contesto de la misma manera. - Gracias.- 

- No, no, no. No es a lo que me refería, yo… - Dirigió su vista al suelo, respiro hondo y la miro de nuevo a ella. - Tú… tocaste cada cosa que hay en este departamento, y luego encontraras el que quieres de verdad, y te iras, y yo sabré que hay una parte tuya que sigue aquí y que no puede irse. Y una de las tantas veces que trate de olvidarte con cualquier otra chica, y ella me bese, yo tendré que parar… porque te veré sentada en tu sillón favorito, con el vestido que te regale en nuestro primer aniversario, mirando esa escena con cara de horror y tristeza, y yo… - 

- ¡Basta! - Exclamo interrumpiendo la sentencia de Zac. - ¡Basta, basta, basta! - Grito aun mas fuerte mientras golpeaba uno de los brazos del muchacho. Respiro hondo y termino hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y el, abrazándola nuevamente. Y luego repitió, pero ya mas calmada. - Basta… - 

- Te amo, Ness. - Murmuro en un tono grave Zac. - No importa si tu no… pero yo siempre lo haré.

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos avellana de la chica. - Ya no sigas… voy a terminar besándote. - 

El muchacho sonrió por el comentario, la tomo de la barbilla y levanto su cabeza, seco sus lagrimas con su pulgar y le beso suavemente sus labios, solo por unos segundos. 

- Y… ¿Y si te digo que a lo mejor me equivoque? - Zac le hizo una pregunta con la mirada. - Y si… ¿Y si me asuste de que no sentías cosas por mi? Ya sabes… eso que dijiste de que no querías reconocer que me amabas… - 

- Bueno… - comenzó Zac. - mas vale que sea eso, porque sino estaría cometiendo la estupidez mas ridícula de todos los tiempos al sacarte tu anillo de compromiso… - Al decir esto hizo la acción y continuo. - Y pedirte matrimonio otra vez, pero por una razón mas valiosa.- 

- ¡¿En serio?! - Pregunto emocionada la pelinegra. 

- ¡En serio! - Carraspeo poniendo cara solemne, que a Nessa le pareció divertida; Puso una rodilla en el suelo, hizo como que abría una caja imaginaria e hizo 'la' pregunta.- Vanessa Anne Hudgens, he sido un estupido durante mis primeros 18 años de vida, hasta que te conocí. Debo confesar que hubieron ocasiones incluso en nuestro noviazgo que me he portado como un idiota, pero el rey del Rock n' Roll, dijo, aunque no afirmo "solo los tontos… - se apunto con el dedo y Vanessa rió.- se enamoran" Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, quiero pedirte, que me soportes por el resto de tu vida, pero de las forma mas amorosa posible… ¿Te casarías conmigo? - 

Vanessa puso una rodilla en el suelo también, comenzó a llorar otra vez y respondió. - Si. - 

- ¡¿Si?! - pregunto como si no lo pudiera creer.

- ¡Si! - Grito y el la abrazo como si no quisiera dejarla ir jamás, y era eso lo que en verdad pensaba. Cuando ya se hubieran separado, Zac le puso el anillo nuevamente, mientras que un largo y apasionado beso le fue robado agregándole excitación al momento.- jamás volveré a equivocarme así. - 

- Ni yo… y pensar que pudiste haber desaparecido de mi vida. - desvió la mirada y suspiro algo asustado.

Dirigió su cabeza hacia la de ella con un beso aun mas fuerte que el ultimo. - Pero no pasara otra vez, - y paso la mano por el rubio cabello del chico, provocando una sensación de tranquilidad infinita en el, tan grande que no pudo resistir cerrar los ojos, pero estos se abrieron cuando la caricia ya no estaba. - Lo prometo… - 

- Te amo.- Dijo Zac abrazándose como un niño a Vanessa. 

- Yo también, Zac… y no lo dudare cuando lo diga. Nunca mas.- 


End file.
